


On Opposite Sides

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Dreams, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Marriage, SasuSaku - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: On a cold winter evening, Sasuke steals a kiss from his traveling companion, Sakura.As he drifts to sleep, fresh thoughts of his lover’s lips, he is unexpectedly sharing a pot of tea with his family... and Madara Uchiha.





	On Opposite Sides

The evenings had been getting chillier by the day. Winter was approaching quickly, and they had no plans on returning to the Leaf within the next few months. Sasuke had just finished up their campfire, while Sakura returned with a small catch of fish. Their days were spent in the wilderness. It had only been a few weeks since they were sent out by Kakashi on their current mission. In that small amount of time they had managed to build a very strong relationship. Sasuke was reluctant to title their relationship, _and I’m content with_ that. He had noticed Sakura was opening up to him more and more these days. When they first set foot outside of the village together, she seemed very hesitant to delve deeper into her own past, but especially his. He could sense she was holding back information, without evoking a dojutsu to verify his suspicions.

Just a week or so ago, they had made a major milestone in their relationship. His teammate was always something more to him, but it was hard for Sasuke to really pinpoint _what_ that was. She was no longer just his comrade, or really just a friend, but something he wished to protect. Of course, if he ever said that, she would answer it with _I can take care of myself Sasuke._ Regardless, she was now familiar with his nightmares. Sometimes he would become engulfed in one of his many demons while sleeping. Sakura was a gentle soul, and would wake him up and reassure him everything was fine every single time. Sasuke held a great amount of pride, but had learned to shed some of it, and accept her healing touch. She had held him, without question, and remained by his side when one of the worst nightmares hit him. Sakura had never pried on what his nightmares were specifically about, but she could guess based off of her knowledge. After releasing some built up frustrations and sorrow in her arms, Sasuke wasn’t sure what to call their relationship anymore.

He had always eyed her, even when they were little genin. Sakura was something he constantly desired to protect. He was naïve then, but he was slowly falling for her all those years ago. The night he left the village was supposed to be the day he severed his bond with her, _but I kept thinking about her even when training under Orochimaru._ Sasuke caught himself, several times, staring a few seconds too long at his companion lately. Sakura was humming to herself as she cooked their dinner over the flames. He noticed a while ago that her body had developed some beautiful curves while he was away, and he wanted to know how her skin would feel under his rugged palms. _Control yourself. Take your time. She deserves to be treated the best you can muster. _

As Sasuke sat on the small log, Sakura looked directly into his eyes. Her eyes were something that he always remembered throughout the years. Those piercing jades left him vulnerable. He felt as if his very thoughts and feelings towards her were as clear as the summer sky in those eyes. They were the only eyes that could captivate him in this way. Even though he had many female admirers, he only had his eyes on Sakura.

“Sasuke, is everything okay?” Sakura titled her head, obviously confused by her traveling companion’s long stare. Sasuke felt the back of his neck turn red. _Shit she caught me._ He needed to shift the conversation.

“Hn. Good catch today for dinner,” Sakura always had the best expression on her face when he would complement her. Her eyes would beam and her smile would stretch wide, her cheeks flushing ever so lightly. 

“Thanks! I’ve had enough experience with our travels to find some good fish,” Sakura blew on her small, crispy fish before taking a gentle bite. Following suit, Sasuke grabbed one of the skewered fish hanging over the fire. The small fish were delicious, his companion obviously agreeing by her smiling face.

They finished their meal and cleaned up their campsite before retreating to a small tent they set up under some tree cover earlier. In the beginning, he always made a point of staying in an inn since Sakura was with him. The past few weeks have shown him that Sakura didn’t seem to care where they rested since they were traveling together. _It’s the little things with her._ Sasuke returned to the tent, after a quick dip in the stream, in only his shorts and a baggy long sleeve shirt. His lost arm bothered him, feeling the sleeve flapping at his side, but he felt comfortable with Sakura, _and it was my choice to not obtain a new arm_. She was inside the tent writing her latest letter back to the Leaf. When he crouched into their tent, her cheeks blushed a gorgeous shade of pink before putting down her writing materials. She scoot over to make some space for him. He rested on their sleeping bags. They slept side by side in their own sleeping bags. Partly because they were cramped enough with one person in each one, _and he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself around her body._

They laid next to each other without uttering a word. Silence was peaceful for both of them. Sakura was the first one to speak. “Sasuke, what are we? Like… What would you call this?”

He tilted his head, his eyes trying to read her expression. She quickly turned her head away. “You don’t have to answer that. It just sort of came out…”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had these feelings before.”

Her eyes widened as she returned her gaze to the side of Sasuke’s face. He shifted, looking upward at the roof of the tent. “I’m not good with words Sakura. I have enjoyed your company over the past few weeks, and can finally relax when I’m alongside you. Sometimes, I feel that I just don’t deserve you for the terrible things I have done to you and others… but I feel so at ease with you.”

He slowly moved his head to the side to look into her eyes. Her eyes were watery and tears were threatening to fall. “All I seem to do is make you cry.”

Sakura shook her head with a small smile.

“Sasuke, all I want is for you to be happy…” She swallowed some sobs that threatened to come out. “It is the best feeling in the world that you are here by my side, and we have been spending so much time together.”

He thought about her words. These past few weeks had been enjoyable, albeit hell for his sexual urges, but he had never spoken definitively about his feelings for her. He had known love from his parents, and especially Itachi. His brother was the leading example on what love means. The Uchiha had a tendency to fall in love, _and fall hard._ It was becoming obvious for Sasuke that ever since the Curse of Hatred was lifted, he had quickly realized what he was feeling for Sakura. The very woman he tried to kill only a few years ago, was now at his side on a long term mission for the Leaf.

Sakura held a small, endearing smile on her face as she closed her eyes. She was slowly drifting asleep. Sasuke kept watching her features, and found himself moving closer to her face. He was fascinated by her full lips. Often, he found himself thinking about how her lips would feel against his. _They must be really soft._ He was now dangerously close, and felt like he should push farther tonight. _I don’t know what to call us, but I have wanted to do this for so long._ Inching forward, his lips were against hers. Sakura’s lips were even softer than he thought, and their connection instantly sparked a reaction in him. He pressed firmer against her sweet mouth, and relished the sensation. 

Her jade eyes slowly fluttered open, hazy and slow to take in their situation. Sasuke pulled away, trying to hide any blush that may have appeared on his cheeks. Sakura looked as if she was trying to process some intricate data at the hospital before she spoke. 

“Sasuke…?” She could only manage his name before Sasuke moved in once more to steal a kiss from his traveling companion. Sakura’s eyes widened immediately as Sasuke closed his. He slipped his tongue between her lips and pushed their bodies together. Their sleeping bags slipped alongside one another. 

Sasuke’s sole arm rose up and wrapped around Sakura’s head. After moving alongside one another for a few more seconds, they separated. He kept his arm in place, staring into each other’s eyes. Sakura’s face was brightly red, obviously flustered from their kiss. Sasuke’s breathing was heavier than normal, but kept her close in his arm. _Well, that just happened. What now…?_

Sakura shifted her head down, before looking back up into Sasuke’s gaze. She opened her lips slightly, as if she was about to speak but lost her words. He felt the same as she looked. He wasn’t sure what brought him to suddenly make a move. He had thought about it countless times, but tonight he needed to take that next step. Sakura smiled.

“I… I don’t know what to say Sasuke,” her face remained just as red as she spoke. He nodded back. He kept his eyes completely on hers.

He had no words for her. Sasuke only wanted to remain close to his cherry blossom. He placed his arm back in his sleeping bag, and leaned over to give Sakura a quick kiss on the seal on her forehead. His lips slightly curled upward in a small smile. She moved back and relaxed, waiting to drift away to sleep. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on the soft feeling of Sakura’s lips that had been committed to memory.

“Good night Sakura.”

* * *

_“Look at my sweet boy! So precious, and so embarrassed, just like his father…”_

_“Mikoto, please.”_

_“It’s true, Fugaku. He really acts like his father at times. It’s nice to see him acting so loving, especially with Sakura. She’s so pretty.”_

_“She is just as beautiful in real life. I got the opportunity to see her before. She’s also a strong kunoichi like the Fifth.”_

_“You don’t have to remind me of that. Hashirama was even impressed with her.”_

_Sasuke heard so many familiar voices in one conversation. He opened his eyes to a simple table in a tatami style room. The table held runners that were spotting the trademark Uchiha clan colours. Many familiar faces filled the room around the table. A tea pot and many cups were around the sides of the table. He realized the faces of the people who were sitting alongside him. His mother and father were across the table, playfully bickering about his mother’s description of their son. Itachi was on his left, calming drinking his tea with a smile on his face. To his right was Madara. He was dressed in more casual attire compared to the war. Sasuke found that he also looked relaxed and calm, such a striking difference from their fight before Kaguya._

_“Sasuke, it is so wonderful to see you,” his mother softly spoke. She picked up her tea cup, and motioned Sasuke to do the same. “I made a fresh pot for everyone. We decided to call together a little meeting.”_

_His father nodded, looking almost like he recalled as a child. His face seemed to hold less deep lines than he remembered, but his expression was as calm as ever. “We have witnessed your actions over the years, son.”_

_Sasuke flinched at the sharpness of his father’s tone. He knew the incoming comments on the many mistakes he had made in his life. Madara smirked, delightfully drinking his tea. The Uchiha of legend seemed content with watching for now, _but why was he here?__

_Fugaku tilted his stare towards Itachi. “Your brother had been watching you for years while in the realm of the living. He has told us about your… exploits.”_

_A small frown graced Mikoto’s face as she nodded. “Yes, darling. We have discussed the choices you made in the past. Lord Madara has even weighed in since he witnessed some of this first-hand.”_

_Madara nodded as he poured more tea into his cup._

_Mikoto continued. “Sasuke. You bore all of the hatred of an entire clan on your shoulders. Everything that was twisted in this Curse of Hatred.”_

_Itachi added on. “I tried my best to protect you from the vile nature of the curse, but someone was always one step ahead of me.” Itachi’s eyes narrowed on Madara._

_Madara could only shrug his shoulders. “I had my own goals. Sasuke was not the only one construed in someone else’s overall plan. Mind yourself child.” Sasuke was surprised witnessing Itachi being chastised by the Uchiha leader. It was a strange sight indeed. Itachi did not seem very bothered by Madara’s remarks._

_“They bicker fairly often, but two great minds will do that.” Mikoto giggled and Fugaku shook his head. “So I think we should skip to the main reason we are all gathered here. Darling?”_

_Fugaku nodded. “Very well. Sasuke, as the next leader of the Uchiha, you know there are certain issues we need to discuss. Normally,” his father looked around the small table sighing, “we would have this meeting at the main house. Not in an alternate world where the living and dead are conversing.”_

_Sasuke nodded. He remained quiet and respectful of his father._

_“Part of your responsibilities as the leader of the Uchiha is to pick a bride to carry on our name and produce heirs,” Sasuke could feel where the conversation was quickly leading. “As such, if we are not mistaken, we believe you have selected a bride.”_

_Sasuke was trying to process how to answer his father. Of course Sakura was the women he could see himself living with and cherishing. However, they had only kissed, and that was right before this conversation currently. He couldn’t imagine Sakura saying no to them having a future together, everyone in the shinobi world probably knew she had always loved him. Sasuke was held back by this nagging pain of guilt. He had tried to kill her by his own sword on more than one occasion. He left her to achieve his goal of killing Itachi. He cast, possibly, one of the nastiest genjutsu’s he had ever used on her, so she wouldn’t interfere with his fight with Naruto. His shit list was long and _very _descriptive._

_“Brother, you hold a face here that clearly shows regret,” Itachi spoke, ever the wiser. “We know the sins you have committed. Even though we all know what you have done, we don’t see you as incapable of having a future with this woman.”_

_Mikoto nodded with a small, sweet smile. “Sweetie, we all love you. This woman, Sakura Haruno, loves you. Your best friend loves you, and the village owes you. You helped save the world after all. Madara told us **all** about the war.” Mikoto’s eyes narrowed, targeting Madara. Unlike the carefree attitude he was exuding during the conversation until now, his eyes widened as the previous Uchiha matriarch stared him down. _She must know about what he did as well. At least I know he was truthful.__

_Sasuke felt emotions start to bubble to the surface. Relief? Maybe, but he kept his composure in front of his family. Madara spoke up._

_“Well, I have seen you in battle. You contain the power of a god. You and that brat bested me,” Madara sat upright and placed all of his focus on Sasuke. “By the authority bestowed upon me as the founder of the Uchiha clan, I approve of you as the next leader of the clan.”_

_Mikoto cleared her throat loudly, clearly to pressure Madara._

_“And I also approve of the woman as matriarch of the clan,” Madara grumbled. “She has been trained by a Senju, and wields great power. The future heirs of the clan are sure to be strong.” Madara crossed his arms across his chest nodding._

_“Brother,” Itachi’s eyes were gentle and warm. He was just like the older brother Sasuke remembered, before the horrific events years ago. “We all agree that you have picked a fine wife, and that you will be a great head of the clan. Assist Naruto, assist the Leaf, and continue the legacy of the Uchiha.”_

_“I couldn’t have put that any better myself, son.”_

_Sasuke looked at his father. The always stoic man had a glimmer of water appear in his eyes. It disappeared in an instant, but Sasuke noticed it. His mother rose up from her seat and grabbed the kettle._

_“Well, I’m afraid we are out of tea, and out of time,” Mikoto spoke softly placing her free hand on her husband’s shoulder. “We can go retire to the bedroom.” She looked at Sasuke with the saddest smile he ever seen on his dear mother’s face. “Sweetie, we have to go now. But, please remember that we love you. You deserve happiness. You really do. You’re on a good path with Sakura, and I know you will do your best to protect her and the village.”_

_Fugaku stood up alongside his wife. “I am grateful we were able to have this talk, but we also felt you needed some affirmation that you are now on the right path in life. Stay strong, son.” The couple walked out the doorway in the corner of the room, disappearing from sight. Madara was the next to rise._

_“You are powerful, Sasuke. Don’t let that cloud your mind ever again. Don’t commit the same mistakes as me. Continue the clan, and help maintain order in the shinobi world,” Madara nodded, rising up and following the former leaders out the doorway. He could hear Madara’s voice in the distance._

_“Mikoto, can I have another kettle of tea, before I retire to my study?”_

_“Make your own tea, Lord Madara,” Fugaku echoed in the background. _Father seemed tired of Madara, already, in the afterlife. _Sasuke chuckled, before realizing the room only contained him and Itachi, whom was still seated in place._

_Itachi’s face was stern. “You have a second chance at a normal life. For the sake of everyone who fought and sacrificed themselves for you,” Itachi paused his eyes morphing into his Mangekyo Sharingan. “I hope you will maintain a just path in life. The woman, Sakura, she is a light for you to live for.”_

_Sasuke nodded, “Even though I have tried to kill her on more than one occasion, she still stays by my side. I will never understand how she can love me that much, but,” he paused collecting his thoughts, and his voice, before it trembled out of his control, “I want her to remain by my side.”_

_Itachi’s expression changed to the gentle smile he held earlier, crimson eyes fading to black. He began to rise from his seat. “Her love for you is so strong, even she has been driven into the darkness before.” Itachi smirked before turning to the doorway. _

_“Maybe she is meant to be an Uchiha after all.”_

_Itachi disappeared through the doorway, leaving Sasuke in the room alone. His brother had a valid point. The Uchiha were known to love intensely, for better or worse, and Sakura fit perfectly within that mentality. His travel companion, now lover, possibly future wife, was the woman for him, and his family had extended their blessings. Even the man who tried to end the world, Madara Uchiha, offered his blessings._

* * *

A small glimmer grew in the center of the room until Sasuke was blinded by a bright, yet warm, golden light. He opened his eyes to the very tent he laid side by side with Sakura. His meeting with his family felt incredibly real. He reached up and touched his left eye. A small drip of blood was in its corner. _My rinnegan was activated. Then that could have all been real…_ He felt Sakura squirm next to him, still asleep. It was still very early in the morning, not even the sun nor birds were awake. Sasuke smiled at Sakura’s sleeping form, before resting his eyes until she was ready to wake up. Even as his family rested on opposite sides from him and Sakura, they were connected by the love within the Uchiha clan. The same love that spiraled out of control into the Curse of Hatred, nearly obliterating everything in existence. 

_I will never let go of you, Sakura._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in July 2017 for SasuSaku month!  
Migrated from my tumblr :)


End file.
